From DE 198 32 341 A1, a method and a device for registering acceleration values of transported goods are known. From this, it is known that the division of relatively long transport routes into a plurality of sections, for example into road, air, sea, and rail sections, makes the subsequent identification of the point-in-time, or of the section, at which a possible damage of a transported good occurred, difficult and inadequate. Also, in the case of sensitive transported goods, considerable damage can occur, which afterwards may possibly not be immediately externally detectable. The effects of a defect caused by a dynamic influence may possibly only be detected months after the delivery. The known solution registers acceleration values in three spatial axes, and the values that are measured by sensor are processed electronically and stored if the amount of the registered acceleration value exceeds a predefined limit value. For a temporally later reconstruction, an item of time information from a real-time clock is stored together with each stored value or at regular intervals.
The device that is known from DE 198 32 341 A1, and the known method, have the disadvantage that the device for monitoring is elaborately embodied and correspondingly costly. In particular, for data processing and storage, a microcontroller is provided. Further, operating and display elements are connected to the microcontroller. The value of the device presents an incentive to steal it during the transport. Furthermore, also during a transport, for example over a plurality of transport sections, and generally involving a plurality of parties, in the event of external influences that could result in transport damages, there is an incentive to steal such a device or even to manipulate the stored data. A further problem results from the device for registering shocks normally being removed after the transport in order for it to be used for a further transport. For example, in the event of defects occurring only months after delivery, in order still to have proof, a correspondingly elaborate, seamless, transport-data security is necessary, the data must be read out and, for example, stored centrally in a database of the manufacturer or owner of the transport good.